


Sea of Stars

by Mythvis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Atlas - Freeform, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canadian Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Dyslexic Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more as the story progresses lmao f me, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Korean Keith (Voltron), LETS GO LESBIANS, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, M/M, Mutual Pining, NO SHEITH, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possible smut, Self-Harm, Support Group, Voltron, but hes getting better, but its in the past, if there is u can skip it, keith is bad at feelings, kick kick fall in love, klance, so talk about it n scars i guess?, the title may change im uncertain, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythvis/pseuds/Mythvis
Summary: Keith spent a long time wondering what he did to deserve being treated like he didn't matter. He spent a long time wondering if being born a certain way really meant he deserved to be hurt. He spent a long time wondering if he'd ever manage to win a battle going on in his head. His own private war.Lance was always too much. Talked too much, did too much, moved to fast. As he got older he tried to tone things down. But it was never enough. People always though he was still too much. Because of this he lost a lot of people he wanted to have in his life forever.People can't fix other people. Only you can fix yourself. But that doesn't mean you dont deserve support on the way to recovery.





	1. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets an email. He should be mad, but he isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My name is Ari, I'm a 16 y/o artist and writer.
> 
> I've written fics in the last but i always struggle to finish. this is a challenge for me for over the summer, i guess.
> 
> Theres no update schedule, since i find them suffocating, but i'll try to update at least once a week. keyword: try.
> 
> I doubt anyone is interested, but if you want to make fanart or anything along those lines tag it on tumblr, insta or twitter with the tag seaofstarsklance
> 
> If you'd like to make art for in the fic or keep up to date here are my social medias you can contact and keep up to date on
> 
> My Social Medias:  
> klance comic insta: flowersforklance  
> klance text comic insta: wrongnumberklqnce  
> art insta: _kyarri  
> tumblr: kyarri  
> twitter: sunsetklance  
> art twitter: _kyarri

_Takashi Shirogane <blacklion@atlas.com>_  
_To bcc: <kkogane@garrison.edu>_

Dear Mr Kogane,

Earlier this week your guardian, Coran Smythe contacted us over our various support groups. He informed us you were curious over our programmes and mailed us your information. I hope you do not mind the sudden contact, but your guardian was very adamant about us contacting you as he was certain you would not take the initiative to contact us yourself. He spoke to us about your worries over our company. If possible we’d like to set up a meeting. Introduce you to our different free programmes, just to see if this is a place you’d feel comfortable seeking support. Comfortability is our top priority, alongside healing and confidentiality.

Kind regards,

Takashi Shirogane

Atlas Corp CEO

~*~

Keith was hesitant to answer the email, to say the least. He had been interested in the programmes, and he had mentioned it to his current ‘guardian’ (Coran was a friend of a friend, when keith needed a place, Coran welcomed him in with open arms.). He just didn’t know Coran would take the situation into his own hands. If it was anyone else, he might be mad, but it wasn’t anyone else. It was Coran, and Coran always did things with the best intentions. He was a giver, a pusher, someone to help you along the way to reaching your dreams.

_> Dear Takashi Shirogane_

**Backspace.**

_> Dear Mr Shirogane,_

_Coran was correct to assume I would have probably never contacted you myself._

**Backspace.**

_> Dear Mr Shirogane,_

_Thank you for contacting me yourself, I’m afraid I’ve always had some walls up, so_

**backspace**

  
_Keith Kogane <kkogane@garrison.edu>_  
_To bcc: <blacklion@atlas.com_

Dear Mr Shirogane,

Thank you for taking the time to contact me yourself. What Coran told you is correct, I most likely would have never directly contacted you myself. I think some kind of meeting is a fine idea. I am currently attending Garrison University, which I’m positive Coran already told you. Due to this I’m not free much in the daytime, which is why I was interested in your specific programme in the first place, as it is in the late evening. Unfortunately, I assume you’re also busy in my free hours, as I'm free in the evening - when your groups take place... I have no classes wednesday, I normally work all day at Corans’ car garage, but if possible for a meeting then I am free.

Kind regards,

Keith Kogane.

~*~

Keith never had a hard time in school until university. Academics were his thing, he was astute, creative and perceptive. Though, teachers were his kryptonite. Every teacher he’d ever had, hated his guts, and that’s the understatement of the century. Their opinions were usually biased, based on rumours from students and past teachers, they seemed to follow him. None of his teachers actually knew him, because none of them took the time. When he got to uni it was more or less the same. The professors were nicer but the classes were bigger, you got drowned faster, you went unnoticed. It was as if you were faceless and nameless in a crowd. Somehow, keith found this safer than being directly hated, directly targeted.

Keith’s first time feeling actual compassion from a teacher was in his second year of uni. A professor by the name of Adam White stopped him as he was leaving his lesson. Keith assumed to pester him about his recent grade, he was struggling, it was unusual for him. But what he heard made his heart swell.

“Are you alright, Mr Kogane? I’ve noticed the last few lessons you’ve been… Somewhere else. Mentally, I mean.” A pause, “Are you sleeping alright?”

Keith had almost broken down right then and there at the feet of his astrophysics professor. Mr White was the first professor, teacher, whatever to ever even attempt to warm up to Keith. It was strange and foreign and Keith loved it.

Now, in his third year, Keith no longer has Adam as a professor, but that does not stop him from dropping by every once in a while to chat with Adam. Adam always invited Keith to chat, at first Keith thought he pitied him, and sometimes he still does think that, but he’s grown to accept that maybe, just maybe Adam thinks he’s a decent person and holds genuine interest in him. Maybe.

~*~

“So did you email them back? Please don’t tell me you still haven’t replied.” Adam was sat across from Keith. They were in a small cafe located a few minutes away from campus called _‘The Nook_ ’. It was cozy, small and underrated, but that’s why it was their favourite.

“I’m not that incompetent, of course I emailed them back,” Keith scoffs, eyes focused on his caramel macchiato rather than his ex-prof before him. He still didn’t know how he felt about the whole situation, if he was being honest and see through. It was something he HAD wanted, but it was… It was new. Things were different now. Kind of.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Have you gotten a reply? What did you say? Come on Keith.” Adam gave an anxious smile and Keith sighed,

“I told them I was free wednesdays if they wanted a meeting. I haven’t heard back yet,” He pauses, picking his next words carefully, “Truth be told, I don’t know if i want to hear back..”

“What?” Adam’s face falls, “Keith you’ve been looking into this programme since you were fifteen! You’re finally getting somewhere and-”

“I’m terrified.”

“Keith..” Adam frowns, face contorting into an expression of worry once again, “It’s a… difficult situation. But it’s what you want. You’ve clearly said that before. It’s a good chance to work on opening up, it’s a chance to make friends, it’s a chance to meet people in similar situations who understand what you’re going through - what you’ve gone through. It’s good for you. Being scared or nervous is normal, but what is there to be scared of, Keith? No one is going to laugh at you when they’ve got their own thing going on. It’s not gonna be like that.” Adam smiles softly, giving keith a reassuring look, “Just wait for the email and set a date, if you’re not comfortable, forget it, fuck it. This is about you Keith, what you want. Okay?”

“Okay.” Keith nods, leg bouncing restlessly under the table, “Okay, yeah, you’re right.”

“I’ve got a class at 4, but if you need me, drop by anytime after 6, just stop by. I’ll be grading till 10. Okay?” Adam talks as he stands, sliding a long trench coat over his turtleneck. October fever.

“Alright. Thank you again, Adam.”

“Anytime kiddo.”

~*~

_Takashi Shirogane <blacklion@atlas.com>_  
_To bcc: <kkogane@garrison.edu>_

Dear Mr Kogane,

Wednesdays work perfectly fine on our part. We’ve put you in for Wednesday 17 October at 10:00. Please contact us if this is possible on your part or not. We hope to hear from you soon.

King regards,

Takashi Shirogane

Atlas Corp CEO

 

_Keith Kogane <kkogane@garrison.edu>_  
_To bcc: <blacklion@atlas.com>_

Dear Mr Shirogane,

17 October works on my part. I look forward to our meeting. Thank you again.

Kind regards,

Keith Kogane.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith goes to the meeting, and hes kinda not unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma be real chief i aint proud of this AT all but y'know whatever
> 
> i made a spotify playlist for this book tho!!  
> the link:  
> click here  
> there's a large chance the link won't work if that's the case it's called sea of stars and it's by mythvis!
> 
> my social media:  
> twitter: sunsetklance  
> art twitter: _kyarri  
> tumblr: kyarri  
> art instagram: _kyarri  
> comic insta: flowersforklance  
> text story insta: wrongnumberklqnce

When Keith was five years his biological dad tried to teach him to ride a bike, Keith had been anxious and couldn't stop shaking, even with his dad hovering the whole time behind him ready to catch him when he fell, if he fell. His dad held such a look of pride and love,Keith couldn’t bring himself to face the reality he was scared. Keith learned how to ride a bike when he was five.

 

Keith supposed therapy was like learning to ride a bike. You start out wobbly, weak and scared. Unsure if it’s worth it, or even something you can manage. But you’re not alone. There’s someone to catch you when you feel you may fall, if you fall. And someday you’ll learn, and maybe move up a notch, move from beginner to intermediate to pro and be at your happiest point. 

 

Standing outside of the Atlas building, Keith can’t help but feel nervous. If he backs out now it’s not too late, write a quick apology over email and continue life as if he has always been happy and never even needed help. Fake it till he makes it. Though that won't get him anywhere, he’ll just be lying to himself and everyone else for that matter. So he walks through the electric doors and prays for the best.  

 

The second he steps in his senses are overstimulated. Everything is breaking the stereotypes of support group buildings he’s read online. It is  _ so  _ warm, Keith suddenly feels the need to abandon his winter jacket. It smells like cinnamon, coffee and vanilla and every damn sweet thing he can think of and he doesn’t understand  _ how. _ It manages to break the final stereotype with the sense of sight. It’s not bare like he’d expected. There’s plants - REAL plants - Halloween decorations and it is so bright, so lively. It’s such a homely place it almost manages to beat Coran’s overly giddy home. He had been almost hoping for a shitty inside to make him have an excuse to leave, but now there’s no possible excuse unless he wants to face his bullshittery. 

 

Keith swallows, hovering for only a few more seconds before striding his way to the front desk, where a girl who looked like she was possibly in college herself sat. She had long blonde hair and  vitiligo (dark skin with splashes of lighter skin), Keith wondered how that could even be possible. Her eyes were baby blue and large, plump perfect lips situated under a button nose. If keith wasn’t gay this is exactly the kinda girl he’d swoon over, but alas, he is  _ very  _ gay. 

 

This girl - Nyma, or so says the table place holder - is hyper focused on the computer, typing away as if her life depended on it. Keith, not wanting to break her hyper focus stood awkwardly for only a moment before clearing his throat, her eyes snapping up while she jumped in her chair.

 

“You scared me!” She laughs - it’s a nice laugh, keith notices - “Sorry I’m working on a paper for school. Got into the zone!” Her voice is sweet, but not sickly or bittersweet. More like honey than sugar. “Uh - You, Correct me if I’m wrong, here for the appointment with  _ Shiro,  _ er, Mr Shirogane? You’re Keith?” She’s also not very formal, or professional. Keith doesn't mind though, he hates when people call him Sir or Mr Kogane.

 

“That’s me. How - uh, How’d-”

 

“How’d I know?” Nyma smiles and Keith nods, “You’re our only appointment today.” Keith nods in return and Nyma glances down at a post-it. “Your appointment is on the second floor.” She hums, handing him a guest card, “This will let you get there, the floor is closed without it, give it back on your way out. Shiro’s office is at the end of the right hall. It’s hard to miss the giant painting of a black lion on his door, and if you’re still unsure his name is on it too.” Nyma smiles, “Good luck and I hope you find what you’re looking for!”

 

Keith smiles in return, as friendly as he can manage before moving to the elevator. Nyma keeps an eye on him and doesn’t return to her work until Keith is in the elevator, Keith considers it polite. He scans the card and pressed the ‘2’ button. 

 

The ride was only a solid five seconds but keith still managed to second guess his decision to be there around thirty times. Every good thought overtaken by anxiety. Luckily, the ding of the elevator snapped keith out of his distant, distraught state, bringing him back to reality. He stepped out, glad to know the comfortability of the building carried to the second floor and wasn’t just a lobby property.  

 

There were three main hallways, one going straight forward that led to from what keith could see was an open area, one going left that had a turn right, and one going right that led to a white door with, you guessed it, a black lion painted on it. 

 

Keith raised a shaky fist, knocking on the door carefully, “Uh- Mr Shirogane… It’s me, Keith… I’m here for my-”

 

The door opens and he’s faced with a smiling hunk of a man. He’s tall, has broad shoulders and a slim waist. Short cut white hair that somehow didn’t make him look old, a strong set jaw, piercing black eyes that were so friendly and the crème de la crème, a scar across his nose. It was hard not to see how people would find him attractive, and keith would too if he didn't remind him so much of his dad. 

 

“Keith Kogane?” Mr. Shirogane smiled wide and friendly when Keith nodded, “Im Takashi Shirogane, you can call me Shiro.” He stuck out his hand and Keith shakes it sternly, this place isn’t very formal, Keith has come to notice. He guesses that’s why the website said not traditional.

 

“It’s nice to officially meet you, in, uh, person i guess.” Keith somehow manages to only stumble on his words and Shiro chuckles,

 

“Come on,” he gestures into his office, “Lets chat.”

 

~*~

 

“So which of our groups have you been interested in, Keith?” Shiro rests his elbows on his desk, cup of coffee held between his hands.

 

Keith fiddles with the sleeves of his shirt, picking nervously at the stitches. “I guess just your mixed programme… I feel like going into something specific will make me feel like my problems aren’t even that bad compaired to others, and things would be neglected because the programme is specified..”

 

“That’s what I was going to suggest.” Shiro hummed thoughtfully, “Coran told me quite a lot about you, actually. I don’t know if you know this but his niece works here part time, so I’ve actually spoken to him quite a bit, even before he emailed me about you. Coran only ever told me guidelines about you,so  dont worry, he didn’t go into detail about your personal things.” Shiro leans back, crossing his arms, “We’ve dealt with many things here, Keith. We’ve had people in your situation too and I can promise that it will at least be somewhat beneficial for you to take part. You and Coran both told me youre closed off, and this is a great way to open up and make friends. We have lovely people who struggle too here, people who will understand. I can’t force you, this is your decision, but I will give my two cents.”

 

Keith cracked his knuckles, trying to relax, he could feel annxiety pooling in his stomach, like he was going to throw up. This shouldn’t be hard, but it is. Shiro seems to take notice because is soft-dad-smile returns;

 

“Keith, you have no reason to be anxious, it’s just us here, alright? Take your time, think. If you need you can email me your answer. You do what’s best for you. That’s such an important thing, Keith.”

 

“I wanna try.” Keith makes his voice as small and quiet as possible, thinking maybe if shiro doesn’t hear it he can take it as a sign to not go through with it, but when he sees Shiro’s wide smile, he knows he’s here to stay, at least for a while.

 

“Then let’s discuss the programme.” 

 

~*~

  
  


When keith left the building he couldn’t help the smile on his face, in fact, it stayed there the whole way home, like it belonged there. Keith liked being happy, he liked laughing and feeling giddy, he liked being relieved and feeling free. He just didn’t get the luxury of that often, but after his talk with Shiro and agreeing he’d be there Friday at 7pm, he felt this wait lifted off his shoulders. This was his chance to finally get things off his chest, to learn to open up, how to tell people things. This was his chance to learn how to live in the real world. He might regret his decision later, but for now, he’ll bask in the glory that he’s getting somewhere.

 

When Keith got home Coran wasted no time in asking him how it went. Keith liked that about Coran, his straightforwardness. He also liked that Coran was stubborn, it often went head to head with his own stubbornness but Coran would usually win. Keith knew he needed stubborn people in his life, they were the only ones who would… Well, be stubborn enough to keep trying to be in his life. 

 

“It was nice.” Keith admits, a shadow of a smile on his face, “Shiro was really kind and the atmosphere there was really… Homey. But speaking of Atlas, you never told me Allura worked there.” Keith had the luxury of meeting Corans niece, Allura, once. She was another stubborn person, Keith thought it must be a family thing. Allura was a smart girl who went to school for psychology as far as Keith knew, it actually made sense she was there part time.

 

“Ah, shucks. I thought you knew? She started a few weeks ago, it was a big thing for her! I’ll be honest, though, I didn't think it was important.”

 

“It isn’t, if anything it’s reassuring,” Keith heaves a laugh and Coran smiles. It reminds him of when his father taught him how to ride a bike. That fatherly love and pride, it warmed Keith’s heart. 

 

“I’m glad you went through with it, Keith. I think this will be good for you.”

Keith smiles, and it’s so genuine even Coran is surprised, “Me too.”


End file.
